


If Kylo has a...

by ElmiDol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Bruising, But if she did, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursomes, Her gravestone would say "she died doing what she loves: my dick", Hunted Down, Kylo would view her as a hero, Kylo's creative in this, Oral, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rc doesn't die, Smut Fest, This started off as a joke, Threesomes, Triple Penetration, Vaginal, but consensually, but it's appropriate?, if it fits it goes in, it's a series of drabbles, lots of kinks, sex with TIE controls, sex with lightsaber, sex with weapons, some cuts, thoughts of death in places, tumblr shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: [A joke I made with kassanovella prompted me to write a drabble. It resulted in more drabbles.]That was always thrilling for him, and you had realized in the very start of these trysts that if Kylo had a weapon, he was going to fuck you with it.
Relationships: Ap'lek/Reader, Cardo/Reader, Knights of Ren/Reader, Kuruk/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Trudgen/Reader, Ushar/Reader, Vicrul/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 113





	1. Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassanovella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/gifts).



**If Kylo has a weapon...**

You laid there panting as sweat glistened on your flesh. The lightsaber hilt remained inside of you. Its cool metal was slick with your juices and touching your inner thighs. You hadn’t thought you would be able to handle it. Had not realized just how much pleasure it would bring, being so full of this powerful weapon as Kylo fucked it in and out of you. He had thumbed the switch without hitting it. Maybe that shouldn’t have made you cum, but it had. This was not the first time he had worked one of his weapons into you either; the blaster’s nozzle had earned that place in your memory. It hadn’t been nearly as long or thick as you would have liked. Yet for some twisted reason Kylo’s purred out promises that he wouldn’t shoot you if you came for him had more than made up for it.

That was always thrilling for him, and you had realized in the very start of these trysts that if Kylo had a weapon, he was going to fuck you with it.

While the lightsaber had been in your cunt, his cock had been in your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. The stains of tears on your face and in your hair had begun to dry. Kylo was musing aloud. He sometimes did this after having his fill. He would recount what he had fucked you with. The blaster, the lightsaber, his tongue, his cock, his fist. Once he had held onto your hips and lowered you onto the controls of his TIE. That had been thicker than the blaster but smaller in circumference than the lightsaber hilt.

“An army could be viewed as a weapon.” A part of you wanted to scowl at the idea of anyone else touching you. Kylo’s smirk silenced any objection you might have been brave enough to voice. “The Knights of Ren…I will fuck you with them.” His hand wrapped around the lightsaber, and he started to thrust it into you once more.


	2. Vicrul & Ushar

**If Kylo has a Vicrul & Ushar...**

The first thing that one must know when wielding a weapon is what damage it can do to its user. Kylo himself had nothing to fear when it came to his Knights of Ren. You, on the other hand, were at their complete mercy. Kylo did not allow all six of the Knights to appear at a single time. It would be too easy for them to overwhelm you. “That’s for another time,” Kylo growled in your ear as Vicrul entered the room. It did not escape your notice that he held in his right hand the Annealed phrik scythe blade that had ended many lives. You thought of the lightsaber, the blaster. Stared at your reflection in that segmented helmet. There was no clear visor as what existed on Kylo Ren’s. Vicrul stopped at the edge of the bed. He awaited orders from the Master of the Knights of Ren.

Attachment to what you wore would have left you disappointed. Kylo’s first order was for Vicrul to insert the blade of his weapon into the hem of your shirt. Your eyes grew wide as that sharp blade nearly touched your flesh. It lifted out the neck of your shirt. With a quick tug, the blade sliced your shirt into pieces.

Ushar entered the room next before you could recover from the heart pounding experience of having that blade so near to your throat. He stomped to the bed, grabbing onto your forearm with the hand that was not gripping his weapon. You held in any sound that wanted to escape; Ushar was known to be merciless to those who whimpered or cried in pain. You let him throw you to the ground. Felt like your throat was constricting around the shout of surprise that would leave you if you did not make the conscious effort to keep silent. Ushar pinned your wrists with his weapon just as Vicrul was cutting through your bottoms with his blade. One wrong move and you would be injured. You could not keep from quivering no matter how hard you tried. Not only from fear, but excitement as well. Ushar tilted his head, a very Kylo-like thing to do. Inspecting you. Watching your expression, any minute change therein.

Kylo Ren had stood from the bed and his feet were on either side of your head. You glanced up at him to discover that his gaze was on Vicrul. The Knight flipped his weapon over. The sides of the scythe on the skin of your leg caused goosebumps to form. He pressed the metal tip of the handle near your cunt, working it back and forth. The muscles in your legs jumped with every swipe. Each spasm had Ushar adding more pressure to the weapon pinning you. A word from Kylo would make them stop. He stayed silent.

Vicrul gave another swipe downwards, going from your clit to your entrance. He worked the weapon into you. It was thick, almost the same size as the lightsaber. More pressure on the weapon pinning you; Ushar was leaning into it while he used his other hand to stroke himself through his pants. Vicrul also began to toy with his clothing. You stared past Ushar just as Vicrul twisted the weapon. The tip of the scythe bit into the first few layers of skin on your leg. Another twist. It was pointed downwards, a thin cut starting to ooze blood.

“More,” Kylo said, hungry. A sharper thrust. Your entire body jerked, Ushar’s weapon digging into you. There would be bruises. But those were worth what happened next. Without removing his weapon, Vicrul gripped his cock and hit the head of it against your clit. Ushar freed himself too. He shifted upwards, now kneeling on the weapon to keep it in place. His hand went to the back of your head and he forced himself inside your mouth. Vicrul lifted your right leg over his shoulder, prodding at you with his cock while fucking you with the weapon. Your eyes widened more. They were going to fill you every way that they could. “Do it.”

At the order from the Master of the Knights of Ren, Vicrul inserted himself into you, thrusting forward. Ill-prepared as your body had been, you clenched around him, gagged on Ushar, and released that whimper that you had managed to hold for so long. Ushar slowed his movements, knowing that he would be able to drag this out at your expense. You looked up pleadingly at Kylo. Your toes curled at the sight of him stroking himself through his pants. The hunger in his eyes was growing.

“More,” he said again. Vicrul pulled the scythe’s hilt out of you, leaving another thin and shallow cut, this time on the opposite leg. Both of the Knights shoved you forward, their cocks leaving you, and Ushar worked your arms behind your back, pinning them and tugged so that you were forced up onto your knees before Kylo. His other hand was in your hair, fingers digging into your scalp when he pushed your face against Kylo’s front. Kylo stroked your cheek gently, the only sign that he would offer to let you know you were doing well. You parted your lips and mouthed him through his clothes. Ushar jerked back your head. Maker, you were going to get whiplash. The pain had you opening your mouth even wider as a scream almost erupted–it was cut off by Ushar’s dick. You rolled your tongue against him, hoping that this would grant you a small kindness. Some semblance of mercy.

As with any other time you would let Kylo fuck you with a weapon, your obedience was rewarded. Vicrul slid the scythe’s handle between your legs, fucking your outer lips with it. You began to rock in time with the movements, ignoring the pain and numbness that assaulted the strained muscles in your arms. The surface of the handle was ribbed, each bump giving you a jolt of pleasure. The blade of the scythe scraped along the floor between Kylo’s feet. Vicrul reached around you, adjusting his hold so that he could again shove his hard cock into you. Your moan this time was of pleasure; the ribbed surface was moving faster against your clit, your juices coating the hilt so that it moved more smoothly.

Kylo pinched one of your nipples with the hand not pleasuring himself. He tugged, pulling at it so that you had to try to move with him to lessen the spike in pain. Ushar yanked on the weapon. He pinched your jaw, forcing you to open your mouth further and take him completely into your mouth. You were bent, bruised, filled. You were waiting for Kylo to say again: more!

Instead he said: “Cum on my weapons.” A whine rose in your throat, muffled by Ushar’s cock. The Knight swore at the vibrations that were sent through him at the sound. Kylo once more pinched your nipple. He rolled it, rocking just two fingers. “Be a good girl and cum for me.”


	3. Cardo & Kuruk

**If Kylo has a Cardo & Kuruk...**

He had informed you that a tracker was unnecessary; he would be plenty capable of locating you without such a piece of technology. Those words bespoke of the familiarity that existed between the two of you. You were not Force sensitive, but the bond you had was undeniable. Kylo had set you free to try to run and hide from the next two members of his army, his next two weapons. Cardo was known to leave a wide trail of destruction, which had you grateful that you had been given a sizeable headstart. The Knights of Ren were not allowed to kill you but your previous experience had shown that injuries were not out of the question. Your leg had healed from the shallow scrapes of the scythe. The bruises on your arms were mostly faded. Concussion grenades terrified you more than the scythe had. As for Cardo’s blaster pistol, the thought of it made you blush. Its nozzle was thicker than what Kylo had used on you. It would be uncomfortable unless Cardo knew how to deliver pleasure along the pain the weapon promised.

The muscles in your legs were not yet burning. If you had to pick up your pace that would quickly change. Running faster also had the downside of you making more noise. That alone would alert the Knights to your position. Kuruk would be waiting for such a sign. He preferred to remain behind on missions on a high vantage point. His marksmanship was increased when he used the blinders on his helmet to help him concentrate on the Force. Like Kylo, he would be able to find you without a tracker.

Two gun-wielding Knights, that was who hunted you. Kylo Ren himself would be watching. Was he meditating? Reaching out to feel you in the Force? Your eyes scanned the skies above for signs of a spy droid. This moment of distraction was enough to catch you off guard. The first concussive grenade exploded at enough of a distance that shrapnel did not harm you, but you were still knocked off your feet. Scrambling forward on hands and knees, you silently cursed yourself. You pushed up off the ground then started to run faster. It no longer mattered if you made noise. It was clear that Cardo was on your tail.

Just as you were turning, the tree to your right was cut down in size by a calculated blast from a plasma bolt that Kuruk would have had to have fired. You whimpered, growling in frustration the next moment. You did not want to be caught just yet.

Scrambling again, this time heading in a different direction, you dug your fingers into the trunk of another tree to help thrust yourself forward and around it. The next blast hit inches from where your hand had been. You yanked the limb closer to your chest, in which your heart had started to hammer. Fear was making your lungs burn. You had forgotten to regulate your breathing, and that exertion was proving detrimental. You might not have had to worry about Cardo using his flamethrower on you, but that was not much of a comfort as the next grenade went off, cutting off the path you had decided to take.

“Fuck!” you swore while curling your hands into fists. You were at a complete stop. Chest heaving with each hot breath you took, legs trembling with your indecision, ears listening for… There it was. The crunch of leaves and an amused chuckle that warbled, distorted as it was by the mask that Cardo wore. You turned and began to back away while watching the Knight approach you. Like predator to prey. No, not like. That was exactly what you were. He twirled his blaster. You tensed more, which caused your knees to buckle. “Fuck!”

“On your knees and beg.” You were a little surprised that he spoke to you. Ushar and Vicrul hadn’t, although maybe that was due to Kylo’s immediate presence. Kylo. The hair on the back of your neck stood on end as you felt what you should have before; eyes on you, in close proximity. Cardo had cut off your path not because he wanted to end the game prematurely, but because you had nearly wound crossing direct paths with the Master of the Knights. This alteration in his plans, in your path, meant that Cardo had more time with you before Kylo Ren arrived. You lowered yourself to your knees. Once more grateful that Kylo Ren had the forethought of how he would pair the Knights; had this been with Ushar, you might have been more terrified to be alone.

Cardo moved to step closer to you, however he was cut off by a plasma bolt hitting the ground in front of him. The Knight swore and turned his head in the direction from which the blast had come. Kuruk, it seemed, was a jealous man. Distance would not stop him from trying to be the first of the pair to touch you. You scooted backwards. Cardo surged forward, this time faster. He brought up his blaster, knocking you onto your back and pinning you by the throat with it. You swallowed, barely able to execute this small action. The sound of pursuit came louder from where Kuruk had concealed himself.

“Shh,” Cardo said as he tugged up your shirt. Your bra was not given the same gentle treatment. You winced as he tore at it until the seams split. The material had dug into your skin. More bruises, you mused. Cardo cupped one of your breasts in his palm, bouncing it. He tapped the pad of his gloved thumb an inch below your nipple.

“Slagging Huttcum,” Kuruk growled as he came into view over Cardo’s shoulder. Above you, Cardo shook with laughter. He applied more pressure, as though punishing you for Kuruk’s insults. Kuruk literally kicked your legs apart. You winced at each blow. Started to bend your knees, thinking that’s what he would want, and then gave a yelp when he stepped on your left shin, forcing your leg back down. “You were supposed to lead her to me.” He set his foot over your crotch, pressing down. You opened your mouth to protest. Fell silent at a sharp look from him; it felt sharp, at least, even if his mask concealed it. Kuruk rocked his booted foot back and forth. When he rolled his ankle, you found yourself growing more accustomed to the discomfort, which was turning into pleasure.

Cardo opted not to respond to the other Knight. He was more busy with pushing his pants down enough to free his cock. He straddled your chest without letting up on the blaster that remained at your throat. Rocking back and forth, Cardo began to fuck your breasts. Kuruk, meanwhile, had removed his foot from you and walked around. His boot beside your face, Kuruk commanded you to lick it. You swallowed hard, the blaster against your throat becoming more real. In order to turn your head to obey, you had to allow the pressure to increase. You did it anyway. Slipping your tongue out of your mouth and ran it along the filthy leather.

Maybe you should not have spit when the dirt had entered your mouth. You did though. Kuruk shoved at your face with his boot, the sole of it pressing unkindly on your cheek. You were not allowed to look at his face as he lifted his helmet long enough to spit on you. “Be a good girl,” he growled. You thought of Kylo at those words. Felt your body beginning to respond with the knowledge that that was exactly what he would want from you then as well.

Cardo scooted forward, still thrusting between your breasts, his cock sliding back and forth, precum smearing. He gripped the blaster with both hands again, tugging it downwards a fraction so that it was on your collarbone. This gave Kuruk the opening that he had wanted. The Knight knelt with his knees on either side of your head, his hand gripping his cock, which he shoved between your lips. His other hand was between Cardo’s. Your feet scrambled on the ground, shaking up dirt, as you tried to voice that it was too much. The blaster again on your throat. Kuruk’s cock down it. Cardo on your chest. It hurt to breathe. You squeezed your eyes closed to try to relax.

As if that wasn’t enough, another set of boots walked past you. You could hear them and did not need to open your eyes to know that Kylo Ren was there. Watching his Knights fuck you. Kylo stripped your lower half and moved between your legs. He was hard just from watching you like this. Maybe he had been hard the entire time you had been chased. Seeing you run, knowing what would happen when his Knights caught you. He did not thrust his cock into you, however. You grabbed Cardo’s knees as you jerked in surprise when Kylo started to scissor you with his fingers only to replace those digits with his lightsaber. Instead of focusing on fucking you with it, he moved his fingers lower and opened you again, working his cock into your ass. Why you hadn’t expected this was beyond you. Kylo groaned loudly, swearing and commenting how tight you felt.

You jumped, clenching around Kylo’s cock and the lightsaber, screaming against Kuruk’s dick as Kuruk shot his weapon; you initially believed that Cardo fired the blaster that was against your throat. The tree several yards away blew into pieces. All three men laughed at your expense. As though they had one mind, Kylo’s mind. They were his tools, you remembered, his weapons.

“Be a good girl.” Whose voice was it that spoke those words? Kuruk’s? Cardo’s? Kylo’s? It did hardly mattered. You did your best to nod. Rolled your hips into the next thrust, feeling the way the lightsaber stroked you, loving how filled you were by Kylo’s cock. Moaning around Kuruk in your mouth, and moving your hands to push your breasts towards one another, increasing the friction as Cardo kept thrusting. “Good girl.”


	4. Trudgen & Ap'lek

**If Kylo has a Trudgen & Ap'lek...**

You would not refer to Trudgen as being gentle nor the fact that you were in his lap as a sign of affection. One hand was on your throat and the other held his vibrocleaver to the side. You kept track of the weapon more than anything. It could slice you in half easily. And if you did die, what would he take as a trophy? Kylo Ren had possibly developed the penchant for collecting the ashes of his enemies due to his interactions with Trudgen. Would Kylo want your ashes? You thought of death often, you mused, during sex of all things. You rotated your hips. Maker, you wanted to ride the cock that was buried inside of you. When you started to move, however, the cleaver edged closer. You swore as quietly as you could.

Ap’lek swung his executioner’s ax, burying the blade into the ground and leaning his weight against the long handle as he bent his masked face nearer to yours. He loved violence as much as the other Knights. That he had not yet even attempted to touch you made you wonder if he was instead imagining ways to mutilate your body. Did he fuck corpses? Trudgen grunted as you subconsciously tensed around him. He drew his hand away from your neck to your shoulder, which he squeezed. A single bounce of his leg rocked your body up and down. The movement had been everything you had been craving. It was over too soon, and Trudgen did not repeat the action.

You remembered one of the things that had been told to you the last time you had been with any of the Knights: get on your knees and beg. You couldn’t exactly get on your knees, but you were not too proud that you wouldn’t beg. “Please.” A hum of thought issued from one of them, maybe both. This was followed by a second of silence that you broke as you tried to repeat that single word. Ap’lek shoved three fingers into your mouth, pressing down on your tongue. He worked two of his fingers under your tongue and stroked the top of it with the middle.

“She could do it,” Ap’lek stated, as though he and Trudgen had been conversing the entire time. Body language said a lot, you supposed. He waggled his fingers in your mouth, working your tongue up and down, back and forth. You drooled around the leather glove.

Trudgen pushed his cleaver aside and let it fall to the ground. You followed its movements with your eyes, glanced at Kylo Ren who was standing nearby watching, and settled back on Ap’lek. He, too, allowed his weapon to drop. Trudgen laid back. His hands on your hips, he tugged you along with him so that your back rested on his chest. Ap’lek knelt between both your legs and Trudgen’s. You could have told them that you could take them at the same time if that was what they were thinking, you thought as you rolled your eyes. It wasn’t as though the other Knights had been any different.

Except he was lining himself up with your cunt, which was already so full. Oh. Ap’lek worms a finger into you, just one digit, and stretched you further. His cock slid along Trudgen’s, stretching you more and more. You grabbed at the front of Ap’lek’s clothing, hands bunching the material as you shook. It was uncomfortable, a bit painful. You knew that in time you would get used to it. Meanwhile… “Choke her. She’ll get tighter.” Trudgen’s hand returned to your throat before you had time to process the words, and he squeezed. You coughed, which only further restricted your airflow. It did, just as Ap’lek wanted, make you clench around them. Ap’lek pet your hair. He stroked your face with a thumb in unison with Trudgen’s hand tightening a second time. Both men shifted, starting to move. Tiny thrusts. Shallow. Teasing.

“I can take it.” You might have been trying to convince yourself. You could have been talking to Kylo, who had started to walk over. You knew that you did not want them to stop. Their next thrusts were more exact. Sliding out, their erections different lengths and girths, stroking different spots inside of you. Kylo was stroking himself in time with the Knights’s thrusts. Ap’lek’s hand joined Trudgen’s on your throat. Both of them squeezed together. Kylo twisted his wrist on the upward stroke, again when his hand shifted downwards. He knelt down beside the three of you and leaned forward, his tongue slipping between your folds and toying with your cilt. Not once did his hand stop moving. Not once did the two Knights pause in fucking you. Ap’lek grabbed your wrists in either of his hands. He tugged in alteration with Trudgen doing the same against your throat. Kylo grazed his teeth from your clit to your navel. He nibbled on you, each tiny bite making your body more aware of how hot you were becoming.

A leather seam toyed with your clit, running up and down. Instead of shifting back and forth like you thought would occur, the digit wiggled down and started to push into you. If you hadn’t been so slick, you doubted that you would have been able to take it. Kylo’s thumb took the place of the finger on your nub, rocking back and forth quickly. His saliva was leaving wet trails along your abdomen, which had multiple teeth marks.

“Their stamina is better than the other’s…let’s see how many times we can make you cum before they do.” You told yourself, in your head, that you could take it. Even when his finger rocked faster and faster as your first orgasm hit and did not relent. Promised yourself that you would be able to do this when Ap’lek and Trudgen slowed their thrusts to leisurely rolls and Kylo Ren noisily lapped and slurped at the juices he brought from your cunt to his mouth with his fingers before working two into you, once more testing your limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much this was all unless there was enough interest in all six Knights or some other dynamics or prompts. This was the extent of my writing drabbles based on the joke.


	5. Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Knights!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked me to go ahead and write all six, and here it is~
> 
> The subtitle of this chapter is: 7 dicks and 70 fingers

The throne that had been constructed for the new Supreme Leader of the First Order following Snoke’s demise had been designed to accommodate its owner's rather languid style of sitting. He was reclined, draped across the large seat in a way that could only be described as lounging. That had caught you by surprise the first time that you had entered the throne room. Prior to this, you had observed Kylo Ren squatting with his forearms resting on his legs or else slouched forward in a chair. With the aid of the throne, he was instead able to spread his legs towards the armrests. Head tilted back, on that initial visit to the throne room you had been summoned closer until you could kneel between his legs. You were once more on your knees in that same position. Kylo’s arms were on either of the armrests, his fingers bent at the knuckles and their tips skimming the hard surface underneath. He allowed his head to tilt towards the left whilst he observed you.

You shyly peeked up at him. It was difficult to not feel self-conscious whenever his expression read of indifference. You slipped your hands along the smooth material of his pants, a great contrast to the rippled surface of his tunic. He had recently returned from a long mission, the details of which you had never been briefed on. Kylo displayed no signs of exhaustion despite his recumbent posture. Your hands cupped him through his pants then you shifted one atop the other. You wanted to touch him and you had done so while in the presence of the Knights of Ren before. Except it had never been  _ all _ of the Knights at once.

“Go on,” Kylo said. The fingers on his left hand lifted into the air. You felt a pressure slide along your cheek, a sort of caress then moved down to your chin and urged you forward. You worked open the front of his pants, reaching for his cock and pulling him out. You ran your tongue along your lips. He was warm in your grasp, growing hard as you drew your hands up his entire length and swirling your thumb against the pink head. You rose enough so that you could lean forward and experimentally run your tongue on the underside of his cock. His breath audibly hitched when you licked along the spongy surface. You tilted your head and puckered your lips, giving it a kiss before once again stroking him. Up and down along his shaft, your mouth encircling the head as your tongue prodded his slit.

You knew the Knights by their footsteps, which is how you were aware that Ushar had stepped closer. Kylo did not dismiss him, did not change how he was seated. Ushar gripped your pants and panties, yanking them both down in a single move. You wanted to look over your shoulder when you heard the tell-tale sounds of a mask being removed. You had never seen his face. You possibly never would. Feeling something warm and slick with saliva running along your folds made you moan around Kylo’s cock. Another pair of boots thudded against the floor. Cardo was emboldened by the silent permission that Ushar had been granted. His hands went into the collar of your shirt, tearing. You never cared when your clothes were ruined by their hands and weapons. That they wanted you so badly, that was all that mattered. It felt more like teasing when he more gently unhooked your bra and slid it down your arms. You had to release your hold on Kylo’s hard cock long enough for Cardo to finish removing it and toss it off to the side.

Cardo placed a hand on the back of your head, forcing you to swallow more of Kylo, who grunted and thrust upwards. Ushar used that same moment to grab onto your ass, spreading your cheeks and sliding his tongue from your clit up to your puckered hole. His hot breath made you arch your back. You wanted his tongue inside of you. Trudgen was next to approach. He knelt at your side, one of his gloved hands sliding between your legs and toying with your clit. He rotated three fingers up and down, letting the nub slide back and forth, side to side. Ushar’s tongue wormed between those fingers, wetting your clitoris and teasing it before squirming upwards in curly-cues towards your entrance. He slid only the tip inside. You groaned at the feel of him inside of you, no matter how shallow, and ran your tongue along Kylo in an identical design to the one Ushar had made. The cock within your mouth pulsed against your tongue.

Vicrul took his place at the edge of the throne while he drew his erection from the confines of his pants. You reached for him with one hand, encircling his thickness, and started to pump him in time with bobbing your head on Kylo’s cock. Kuruk’s hand landed on your ass, jerking you forward, the moment he approached. Ushar turned his head to the side so that the next spanking could land in a new area. Your entire body undulated; cunt rocking towards Ushar’s mouth and Trudgen’s fingers, your chest pressing into Cardo’s hand as he began to palm the mound, and your hands still moving on Kylo and Vicrul’s dicks.

As Ap’lek walked over, Ushar rolled onto his back. His tongue waggled along Trudgen’s fingers and your clit again. Ap’lek slapped his cock against you. His knuckles brushed your cheeks as he gripped himself and began to thrust himself up and down along you. Again did you rotate your body, dipping your head and taking the entire length of Kylo’s cock into your mouth while raising your ass into the air. Vicrul spanked you again, his hand enclosing around your right cheek instead of pulling away after the contact. He kneaded the flesh. Spread you more open while Ap’lek pressed the head of his cock into you. Your eyes rolled upwards at the feel of his thickness inside of you coupled with the way the other two Knights were toying with your sensitive clit. Cardo pinched your nipple, his two fingers like a clamp.

You could hear Ushar starting to work a hand over his cock as he fucked his tongue in and out of your folds, toying with your clit whenever Trudgen’s fingers snatched it up. Cardo rolled your nipple after letting up on some of the pressure. A wave of pleasure erased the slight, sharp pain that you had been feeling in the area. This shot straight down to your cunt, which clenched around Ap’lek. Kylo’s hands abandoned their hold on the armrests to grab the back of your head. Cardo removed his own hand to instead grab your shoulder. Kylo’s fingers entangled themselves in your hair, tugging at you as he started to fuck up into your mouth in earnest. Ap’lek also quickened his pace, his sac slapping noisily with each thrust of his cock. Your hand started to slip off of Vicrul’s cock only to be stopped. Vicrul wrapped one of his larger hands around yours, squeezing so that you were not able to release him. He used your hand to pleasure himself, yanking your limb up and down. The muscles in your body cried out at the strain, however those cries were drowned out by your scream of pleasure as you came.

Ushar and Trudgen both continued to play with your clit, and Ap’lek’s thrusts did not slow either. You were trembling, your mind screaming at the stimulation as your body tried to recover from your first orgasm. Trudgen shoved Cardo’s hand away to toy with your breasts in a similar pattern to how he rubbed your clit. Cardo merely grunted, his hand pulling yours off of Kylo’s cock and shoving it against his front. Like Vicrul, Cardo manipulated your hand with his own. You felt him hardening at your touch. Felt Ap’lek pulling out of you and rising to shove himself into your other opening. Your cum dripped out of you, your walls still contracting as another orgasm threatened to crash over you.

Kuruk’s hand came down on your ass again before he pushed his way between your legs, shoving Ushar aside. You whimpered at the loss of that tongue, again when Kuruk fisted his cock and pressed it along your slit. Cardo had used his heels to push himself to your chest. You remained unable to see his unmasked face, but you felt his mouth on your breast, his teeth nipping the underside. Heard his hand working his cock. Ap’lek’s fingers were biting into the flesh on your hips. He was the one setting the pace now and Kylo Ren was letting him. Kuruk thrust himself inside of you.

Kylo pulled you off of him and let you rest your forehead on his thigh to catch your breath. You were a panting, drooling mess. Low whines erupted from you with each and every thrust. Your eyebrows drew towards one another. Tears were leaking from your eyes, and your jaw felt numb. You could feel Cardo and Vicrul against your hands. Vicrul swore as he came. His cum splashed along your hand and wrist. Kylo again grasped onto your hair, this time with one hand while with the other he gripped himself. He pulled your mouth over him. Trudgen moved to take Vicrul’s place. You missed his touch on both your clit and your breasts. Ushar must have known what your whine meant. With the hand that was not jerking his cock, he felt between your legs and started to roll your clit in slow circles, letting the nub slide freely around his digits.

The hands on your head moved you side to side, up and down, back and forth again. Kylo was fucking you harder, your nose buried in those dark curls, making you inhale his musky scent. “Are you going to cum again?” he purred. Your eyelids fluttered, your body obeying the message in those words, another orgasm rippling through your body. Kylo yanked your head up, slapping the side of his cock against your open mouth. Your tongue peeked out, trying to touch him, trying to please him. Instead more drool dribbled down your chin. Ushar came as you were starting to come down from the high of your own orgasm. His seed hit your stomach. It had to have covered his gloved hand too, you thought, biting down on your bottom lip. Kylo positioned the head of his erection in front of your mouth. You obediently opened for him.

Kuruk and Ap’lek thrust into you again, their dicks pressing towards one another within you. You felt so filled, so stretched and wet. Ap’lek paused, his cock slipping out of you. Kuruk grabbed your thighs, yanking you downwards so that you were fully seated on his cock. You felt the tip hit against your cervix. A sharp cry of surprise vibrated in your throat. Kylo shuddered in response to the feel against his cock. He thrust completely into you, his hands holding your head there. He wiggled you back and forth, rocking your head from side to side without letting up. More tears fell freely. You gagged around him. Your hands gripped Cardo and Trudgen’s cocks more firmly. Ap’lek reentered you. He fucked you in quick, shallow thrusts.

“Make her cum again.” The order from Kylo to his Knights hardly surprised you, but you whined anyway. Ap’lek reached down, his fingers fast on your clit, erratic, sharp. He was close too. You were the one to spill first, however. Kylo jerked back your head so that your silent scream of pleasure could be better observed. Your mouth hung open, your eyelashes were fluttering, and your face was impossibly hot. Stars, your entire body felt like it was on fire. Kuruk came inside of you as you clenched around him. Cardo ejaculated as well, his hand relinquishing its hold on you so that your arm flopped lamely to your side. Weakly, as you started to catch your breath, you grasped onto the material of Kylo’s pants around his knee.

Trudgen also released his hold on your hand, although this was to angle his cock so that as he stroked it, his cum hit your face. Despite the blurriness of your vision, you could see the delight in Kylo’s eyes at the sight of you covered in cum, panting, needy. Ap’lek’s fingers were still on you, making you cry in desperation. Maybe stop, maybe not, maybe let you cum again. You nearly collapsed there, but Ap’lek held you up with his other hand and Kylo did not let go of your hair. Only after he came did Ap’lek stop moving his fingers. You were so close again. Burning, your body screaming with every tiny caress.

He pulled out of you and grabbed onto your hips. Kylo let go of your hair. He placed his arms on the armrests again. Ap’lek moved you up onto the throne with the Supreme Leader. Your knees were on either side of the man’s waist, the cool material like ice. You swayed in place, your hands landing on his firm chest. Kylo smirked at you, loving how recked you looked. Ap’lek lowered you onto Kylo’s cock while the rest of the Knights of Ren watched. Sucking your bottom lip between your teeth, you let yourself enjoy the feel of him. The firmness stroking you, reigniting your arousal. It hurt. You ached from all the pleasure that had already been delivered, but your mind also screamed at you, telling you that you needed to make Kylo cum.

“You’re doing so well,” he said, praising you. A gasp, your mouth forming a small  _ o _ . Kylo was fully reclined again, his eyes no longer on your face but on your cunt. “Do you enjoy sitting on my throne with me?” As he asked that question, Ap’lek pushed you down onto Kylo’s cock, holding you in place. You wanted to ride him, to fuck yourself on him; wanted Ap’lek to not pause like this. “Hmm?” You tried nodding, but all that did was earn you a quirked brow.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you managed between gulps of air. Kylo raised one hand and stroked the side of your face with the knuckles of that cool leather glove. You enjoyed the way it simultaneously burned and chilled you.

“Will you cum for me again, sweetling?” You repeated your previous answer and were rewarded by Kylo nodding to Ap’lek, who helped you start riding Kylo’s dick again.


	6. Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by clumsycopy

**If Kylo has a diary…**

Purchasing the datajournal had been a spur of the moment splurge wherein you had been on shore leave, it had caught your eye, and you had had the credits to burn. Truth be told, you had not given much thought to what you would write in it, if you would compose anything at all. After a particularly exhaustive night of waking from multiple wet dreams centering around a then-absent Supreme Leader, you had decided to write out some of the juicier details that you so wished would happen. Secret desires that you did not have the courage to voice with him. It left you feeling vulnerable. Your relationship with him was interesting, to say the least. You were thrilled to see him pleased. You worshipped his body, could hardly get enough of him. In hindsight, you should have left the Maker-forsaken thing encrypted. Who would have known that Kylo Ren would be interested in reading what you had to write about?

You shyly blinked up at him from your position on your knees. His cock was in your mouth. It was not fully erect, however you could not say it was flaccid either. The slight movements of your tongue as you occasionally swallowed down the saliva gathering in your mouth, that had aroused him. Not to mention several of the passages that he enjoyed. And you  _ knew _ that he enjoyed them, because his cock would twitch, would harden, and he would read the words aloud with his burning brown eyes landing on your face. The purr in his voice made you shudder each time. The heat of your blush was something he had to be able to feel, you could not be convinced otherwise. Kylo did not push you past your comfort level; which had you wondering if there were passages, fantasies, that he skipped over so as to not completely humiliate you into wanting to just die.

Holding the datajournal with one hand--a large hand that from palm to the tip of his finger was nearly as big as the journal itself--he reached forward with the other and placed it on your head. His hand was arched, the pads of his gloved fingers massaging your scalp while his palm made no contact. You once more trembled while enduring the sensation of a thin string drawing up the length of your spine. Not quite a chill. Not exactly heat either. It transformed into a pulsing buzz that threatened to thrust you out of your own body to where you would stare down at yourself there, the Supreme Leader’s cock in your mouth. What a sight you must have been. Drool dribbled past your lips at the corners. Your throat undulated. His lips parted, his cock stirring, becoming more erect.

“‘He would bend me over his knees as he sat on the throne. I don’t know if we’d be alone or not. His hand coming down on my ass, which he’d squeeze.’“ The tip of his tongue traced his lips. Your own shifted, drawing towards the side and caressing his length. The feel of him there was wonderful to you. Kylo Ren’s fingertips bit into your scalp more, urging you forward so that you took in more of his cock, its head beginning to push towards your throat. You did what you could to relax so that you did not gag around him. That was hardly an easy task given his girth. “Would you like to be bent over my knees?” You could only hum around him in reply. Kylo used his fingers to shake your head back and forth in a ‘no’ before pushing you so that part of his cock left your mouth and then tugging you forward again in a ‘yes’. You whined. Felt yourself clench as your own arousal began to spark.

Kylo Ren pushed you backwards for a second time then failed to bring you closer. He used the toe of one boot to nudge you even further. You stuck your tongue out as you were made to shift backwards. You did not want to lose contact. He smirked at you, extended his leg, and let his eyes settle on the trail of spit from your tongue to his cock. The only loose connection, which broke and fell to the floor.

“Hmm. Dirtying my floor. Perhaps you should be punished.” His teasing had the intended effect of causing you to inhale, to hold that breath, and stare at him with wide eyes as your anticipation grew. He set his elbow on the armrest of his throne; its hand remained occupied with your datajournal. Kylo summoned you forward with a single finger. He needn’t have. You had already known what he wanted you to do, had already started to rise to your feet and taken that first step closer. Your limbs were shaking. Your stomach felt as though it executed three somersaults in rapid succession.

When you were near enough to him, Kylo’s hand shot forward. He seized you by the wrist and yanked you forward. You stumbled, your fall controlled by his grip and perhaps the Force, and you were laid over his knees. Your hands scrambled to find purchase on the material of his pants. Kylo splayed his hand across your lower back. You arched away from his touch; not because you did not want it, but due instead to the phantom tendrils crawling along you. Slipping, skittering, toying with your flesh so that goosebumps formed on your flesh. The hand trailed backwards, his thumb hooking into your pants and dragging them along with your panties down. The cool leather caressed your ass before abandoning it--only to come down hard. Your hips jerked forward. Kylo hummed. He altered how he was sitting, spreading his legs and working one of those toned thighs between your legs. One of your hands remained clutching his other leg, whereas your second had gone towards his lap. Another spanking, just as sharp, stilled your limb. It also made you snap your hips forward, your cunt pressing into his thigh. You felt yourself dripping on him. His fingers curled, digging into the flesh he had just smacked. You pushed back into his touch, dragging against him, rocking forward the next moment. He squeezed harder. You only moaned. Let your head fall back and closed your eyes. You righted yourself, holding onto the muscle of his thigh, close to his groin. You rolled your hips again. As your back arched, his hand came down.

“Oh!” A raspy breath left you and you blinked open your eyes, lashes fluttering, to peek at him.

Kylo’s gaze had been on you the entire time, however now his attention returned to the fantasy that you had written. “No.” You felt a pout beginning to form. That portion had been what one might refer to as fluffy. Out of character for Kylo Ren. But these were your fantasies. Sometimes it was fun to indulge in writing scenarios that would never happen. You waited. He silently read on, using his thumb to swipe through. You reached forward and wrapped one hand around his cock. Drew your hand upwards as you rocked forwards. Pushed it down, swerved your hips. You wiggled a little, spreading yourself open more so that his pants, even more soaked by your wetness, ran along your clit with every shift.

Truth be told, you were working to distract him before he got to a rather, for you, embarrassing fantasy of yours that you had written. Kriff, you should have encrypted it. “Supreme Leader,” you said in as sultry a voice as you could manage. It had an effect on him. He was fully erect now. His pupils dilated. But he did not look away from your datajournal. You started to lean forward to see exactly where he was at--Kylo Ren stood abruptly, his hand catching you. The man was fast, spinning the two of you so that you were pinned between the throne and his hips. His grip on your device had not faltered. He started to press his cock into you, the head stretching you open. You groaned at the sensation. Pressed the heels of your feet on the edge of the throne to help brace yourself as you pushed forward, trying to take all of him in. He was only too happy to oblige.

“My ears.” Oh kriff, he was at it. You sucked your lips into your mouth and bit down. Kylo shifted his hand away from the device, which remained in place via the Force. He grabbed onto your hips with both of his hands as he read. The first snap of his hips was rough. You gasped out another ‘oh!’ Moaned in the next moment when he manipulated you into low, small circles, rolling your hips, rocking you. Making sure his cock stroked every part of you within. You quivered, your legs locking against his body. “Tender like this?” he teased. You did not know how to respond and did your damnedest to keep your lips in your mouth to prevent a ridiculous noise, maybe a squeak, from leaving you. “Or...like...this?” One hand abandoning your hip so that he could walk two fingers up under your shirt towards your breasts. He flicked your nipple through your bra, and you clenched around him, the sensation shooting throughout your entire body. His hand moved in the reverse, stroking your stomach. This coupled with the swooping motion of his hips made your toes curl and an incoherent cry of pleasure emerge as your lips noisily popped into place.

Kylo Ren withdrew his hand from your abdomen and pinched your bottom lip between forefinger and thumb, tugging it. “Don’t bite this again. I want to hear you.” Ironic given the fact that he thrust two fingers into your mouth directly after giving that order. You obediently sucked at them, nibbling on the leather of his glove. Wanting to bite down and leave indentations. Except he had started talking again, started to read more. “You think you could make me cum if you played with my ears?” His other hand left your hip. He pressed his thumb on your clit, rocked it back and forth a little roughly. Pain and pleasure mingled. He let up on the pressure. Tilted his head to the side while removing his fingers from your mouth. “Do you?”

You wanted to tell him, “Let me try!” Instead you blinked innocently.

He sighed, looked down his nose at you, and said, “Maybe I won’t let you cum.” You opened your mouth to protest. His smirk returned. “That would not be tender, would it?” He pushed into you, grinding his hips into yours, his cock fully inside of you. The thumb on your clit wiggled quickly, sending mini vibrations. You swore, gasped, felt your jaw drop as you came around him. Your walls tugged at his cock, and Kylo used the same swear that you had. He started to fuck you harder. “Maybe next time we won’t have to be alone when I do this to you.” You were already so hot from your orgasm and arousal, but kriff he knew what to say. You grabbed at his shirt, wound it around your hands. You were not ready to form any words. Not ready to beg him--to do it? To not do it?

You did not know which of those fantasies you would want to have happen. This one had been so perfect. More perfect than what you had written. It was  _ his _ sort of tenderness, not the make-believe version that you had composed. This was more right. This was--footsteps drawing nearer had your heart leaping into your throat. Kylo simply kept fucking you. He smirked. “Your third fantasy.” Accidental audience. 

“Fuck,” you mouthed, although it came out more as just a puff of air.

  
  



	7. TIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by clumsycopy

**If Kylo has a TIE…**

This was not the first time that he had made you strip before entering the TIE Silencer’s cockpit, and you doubted it would be the last. The controls in the Whisper were different, not as suited for what it was he planned. Not that he hadn’t fucked you there as well; your breasts bouncing against the controls, which had left rectangular red welts from the repetitious smacking and pressure. They had also been quite handy in a different way, allowing you to easily grab hold of them as Kylo stood, your back arched, your feet in the air as he fucked you from behind. As enjoyable as that had been, you would forever favor the Silencer.

Kylo’s larger frame concealed part of your naked body from the pilots and other workers in the docking bay. You ignored their presence as best you could. Wondered how you felt about being on display. Wondered how the cleaning crew felt about tending to his TIE after this was over. You felt heat seeping into your body. It pooled in your face and belly. A sort of pulsing that spread lower and began to wet your folds before the TIE controls were in full view. Kylo stroked the stick, dipping his chin to stare at your exposed cunt. He thumbed the top of the control, which would unleash a deadly bolt if the engines had been powered on.

As he licked his lips, Kylo moved into the seat. He propped his legs open, feet firmly planted in the appropriate slots. You groaned as you shifted between his legs, feeling his bulge against your ass. You ground backwards into it. “Filthy thing,” he hissed. His grip had not abandoned the control, however he had another hand, and it was with this that he reached for the apex of your thighs. You squeaked at the sudden intrusion of two thick fingers. Jerked backwards, rocked forwards into the digits that fucked you and scissored you open. All the while Kylo thrust his hips forward, his cock hardening against your ass and still trapped in the confines of his pants. Stars, you wanted him to fuck you.

“I want you to face me this time.” You sucked your lips into your mouth. Nodded, not wanting to disobey or disappoint him. You grabbed hold of the leather clad hand that was on the stick. Released your lips and turned around, awkwardly and cramped now that the TIE was closed. Exposing your ass to anyone who would look over--and Maker knew they  _ would _ look. Kylo shifted the hand that had been holding the stick onto your hip. This allowed you to better grip the instrument that you had fucked yourself with before. The one you would fuck again. It was not as thick as the lightsaber, which he had buried in your cunt earlier that day.

That single hand was so large, and the strength of its owner was all that was necessary to help keep you from falling forward as you worked the phallic object against your folds. It was so pliable, rocking forward when you allowed. The bumps on its surface were things that you hadn’t paid much attention to. But stars above you remembered them as they danced along your clit. You rolled the stick backwards, moving the controls so that it swiped back and forth. Your eyes were trained on the bulge in Kylo’s pants.

“You’re going to put your mouth on me.” Most pilots would have ordered the opposite. Suck on their controls while you ride their dick. Not Kylo. Maker, you loved how filthy he was.

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” you purred, lining the control up with your entrance and starting to push back onto it. Inch by inch you took it. It filled you but did not stretch you anywhere near was much as that cock would have. You stretched forward, your hands on his thighs and face buried against his lap. You breathed in his smell. Ashes; he had been burning bodies before he had gotten you. You opened your mouth and grazed the front of his pants with your teeth. You felt his cock twitch. “Oh.”

The first lazy roll of your hip resulted in a clicking noise that was the control shifting. Kylo chuckled and reached forward with his other hand. He held onto you, keeping you steadier so that you could start fucking yourself on his ship in earnest. You nipped at his clothed erection again. Ran your tongue along it. Whined and mouthed him, wanting to taste him. One of those hands left you, however you did not drop. Kylo used the Force to prevent that, meanwhile his fingers bit into your scalp as he shoved your face down in unison with bucking his hips.

“You want it.” You fucking did. Saliva ran from your mouth, wetting his pants. “You’re drooling. Desperate. Filthy. You don’t care who’s watching.” You really didn’t. You whined, rotating your hips and thinking how much better it would be if he startd to fuck your face, if his thrusts set the pace for how you were fucking the controls. “Use your teeth.” It was not the first time that you had completed this task either. You worked your jaw along his pants, nuzzling him, working to shove aside the cloth. Swearing while curling your toes in frustration. “Pathetic.”

You did not mind this insult. Forgot it the next second as the hand left your head to free his cock. You closed your eyes as it bounced, smacking against your face. Then tilted back your head and ran your tongue up the underside of its length. You licked his gloved fingers too. Kylo stroked himself, considering you, deciding that he wanted what you were craving. He leaned forward, his ass leaving the seat and his cock pushing into your open mouth, stretching your jaw and choking out your moan. Your hips were shoved backwards, the control going as deep as possible. You felt his fingers on your ass.

“Hmm…” A metallic  _ clink _ as his lightsaber left his belt. “I’m going to fill you up. Let everyone see what a desperate wreck you are for me.” You scrambled to hold onto his hips, which undulated in sluggish motions. He did not want to cum and did not want you cumming until he fulfilled the task he had just set for himself. You felt his fingers working you open, stretching you. Felt his spit slip between your cheeks, used as lube. Kylo drew circles on your flesh with the end of the lightsaber. “Relax.” He had to be using the Force to get your mind and body to comply without a fight. You felt no need to tense, felt how loose you became around his fingers even as he added more until his entire fist was within you. He pumped his arm forward once, twice, again. Withdrew, leaving you feeling so empty. That sensation did not last for long.

You whined around him in want and pleasure as he worked the lightsaber into you, his hips snapping forward so that your body rocked; your cunt filled again by the Silencer’s control, your ass by the thick hilt. Kylo grabbed hold of your asscheeks with both of his hands, spreading you so that he could see. Maybe he looked at the reflection in the transparisteel so that he could see everything. Kylo thrust again, this jerk of his hips sharper. The lightsaber and control penetrated you at the same time, and you could almost feel them pushing towards one another. Each of their ridges toying with you from the inside. You touched your cilt only when Kylo commanded you to. His voice was twisted with hunger. He would be bearing his teeth, a visualization that made you moan again. You swirled your tongue along him. Kylo responded by fucking you harder, your jaw nearly popping as he took full control.

“Fuck!” His thrusts were hard, unrelenting. You felt so full, so wet. You might have been the one clutching the controls, but he was the one calling all the shots.


End file.
